Ice Cream For Two
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: ONESHOT.Literati fluff.Rewrite of 'There's the Rub' Rating is a caution.


A/N: Okay, so I'm going to do this ONESHOT episode rewrite of 'There's the Rub.' I hope you enjoy it! I'll get started on my sequels soon! P.S. some dialogue is from the original episode.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

--

**Ice Cream For Two**

"You're cracked," Jess states.

"Typical guy response. Worship Kerouac and Bukowski, God forbid you'd pick up anything by Jane Austen," Paris retorts.

_Knock…Knock…_

"I'll get that," Rory states and gets up to answer the door.

Jess and Paris continue to banter as Rory goes to the door.

She opens the door and to her surprise, "Dean, hi."

Dean leans down to kiss her and steps into the house, "I know you want to be alone—," Dean starts with a smile, but then he hears voices in the kitchen and his smile turns into a frown. Without a word, he walks into the kitchen.

"Dean…," Rory tries but he is already half way to the kitchen. Rory reluctantly follows behind with an uneasy expression.

"You like hot sauce?" Jess asks Paris.

"I don't know. Should I?" Paris counters.

"I think it's wise," Jess states as he opens a bottle of hot sauce and hands it to Paris.

"What is he doing here?!" Dean yells with fury.

"Hey Dean-o, what's up?" Jess says sarcastically.

"I highly suggest you shut-up," Dean seethes.

"He brought food form Luke's. Luke was worried I wouldn't have any food so he sent a care-package," Rory explains.

As Dean and Rory argue Paris notices the ice-cream bag in Dean's hand.

"I want ice-cream," Paris states quietly, but Jess heard.

"What?" Jess asks, snapping his attention to Paris instead of the fight.

"Farmer John brought ice-cream, but it looks like it's only for two. I want some," Paris crosses her arms, "Oh my God, how ridiculously cheesy, he brought ice-cream for two, what is this guy's IQ? 20?"

"My sentiments exactly," Jess states and then turns back to Rory and Dean, "Aw, Dean where's our ice-cream?"

"What?" Dean spits.

"Looks like you got some ice-cream there, but it looks like it's only for two, where's mine and Paris'?" he asks casually.

"Jess…," Rory starts.

"No, it's fine. Get out of here Jess, no one wants you here!," Dean bellows.

"Wait a minute! Maybe I do Dean! Did you ever think of that? Maybe I wanted to spend a fun night with my friends!" Rory exclaims, getting angry, "This is my house! You can't throw him out!"

"I don't want you hanging out with him Rory!" Dean screams and grabs Rory's arm.

"Hey!" Jess stands up, "Get off of her Bagboy!"

Rory jerks her arm away, "Leave Dean, we're over," Rory states as she rubs her arm.

"No," Dean declares.

Jess walks over to Dean, "You heard her, leave now; it's not going to be pretty if you don't."

"No," Dean narrows his eyes and towers over Jess.

Jess winds his fist back but Rory stops him, "Jess, just sit down," she pushes on his shoulders until he sits down in the chair. She stumbled a bit, their feet getting tangled. Jess catches her around the waist and Rory lands with Jess' knees between her legs, arms on his shoulders, and chest pretty much in his face.

"Rory…," Jess starts.

"No Jess, if you ever want to have this view again you sit down and shut your mouth, clear?" Rory stated.

"Yes ma'am," Jess says with a smirk and mock salutes.

Rory smiles at him and then turns around back to Dean, "Leave Dean, now, or I'll let Jess out of that chair."

"I would listen Farmer John. She's got her debate face on," Paris chimes in.

"No," Dean says clearly.

Rory steps aside from where she was standing in front of Jess, "Go."

Jess gets up from his seat, grabs Dean by the collar and drags him to the front door. He throws him out and Dean stumbles down the front stairs into the lawn, "Get outta' here Dean."

"Will do," Dean glared at Jess and walked away.

Jess turned around to go back inside, but Rory pulled him to her before he could get a foot in the door. She grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss. His reaction time was slow, but eventually he came to his senses and kissed her back, burying his hands in her hair. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Rory eagerly obliged and parted her lips. With hands roaming and tongues dueling, they pulled each other to one another as much as they could until there was no space left between them.

Meanwhile, Paris is in the kitchen eating mac-n-cheese, looking lonely, but content. She gets up and gets a book from Rory's room. She sits back down at the table, opens the book, and starts reading. She's grabbing one fry at a time, dipping it in the salt and pepper dip and popping it in her mouth.

Back on the porch, Rory and Jess are still embracing each other, kissing. Finally needing a breath, Rory pulls away and gasps for air, as does Jess.

"That was…," Rory trails off.

"Wow," Jess breaths.

"Exactly," Rory states.

"Um," Jess says dazedly.

"What now?" Rory asks.

"What do you want to happen now?" Jess counters.

"I think I've made my feelings pretty clear," Rory retorts.

"Then we become a couple," Jess states logically.

Rory and Jess smile at each other and Paris comes out on the porch.

"Come on you lovebirds! Get in here the food is going to get cold!" Paris calls.

"Coming!" Rory and Jess call back.

Jess leans in and gives Rory a gentle kiss. They smile again and walk in the house, arms wrapped around each other. All is right in the world.

--

A/N: Okay, so I know that was really sucky with extreme fluff, but I just wanted to post something before starting any sequels. Please press the pretty little button! Please, don't flame. If you don't like it, don't review or review with constructive criticism.


End file.
